


胡思乱想 Make an Ass of U and Me

by dionysus1832



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumptions, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus1832/pseuds/dionysus1832
Summary: Bruce忘了解释那个看上去非常了解他的迷人年轻人是谁，他们又到底是什么关系。这自然引起了一些误会。又或者：5次Clark得出了假设，还有1次他终于搞清了事实。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	胡思乱想 Make an Ass of U and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make an Ass of U and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911811) by [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79), [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri). 



**1 神秘访客**

老实说Clark还没有找到一个特别好的借口来解释他为什么在监听Bruce的心跳。完全是个自私之举，真的，这也是他希望Bruce永远不要发现的原因之一，但这么做……多少有些帮助。

死而复生的感觉很奇怪。一恢复合法身份Clark就回到了他在大都会的公寓，回到了星球日报，可即便如此还是有什么无法挽回地改变了。不仅仅是Lois从他生活中的缺席，她爱过他，哀悼过他，也终于向前看了。

Clark能应付好这些变化，应付好新的环境和新的人群，但这并不能弥补他已经……错过了一些事情这个事实。政治补起课来很容易，任何能登上新闻的大事件都很容易，但不知怎么的一些小细节却总是会从缝隙里悄无声息地溜走。

刚开始他整天坐立难安，就好像是他的感官在坟墓里沉寂了太久于是现在正疯狂过载好弥补那段失去的时光。他会在办公室里放空然后就只是听着外面的人来人往，或是在飞过天空时注意到下面的某一个人，专注于他们的面容特征，他们衣服上的褶皱，或是一缕翘起来的头发。

他总是自我安慰就算Bruce发现了也不会在意的。因为他一直都那么乐于包容，毫无保留地帮助Clark来让他的生活重回正轨，也会用一种友善的方式捏捏Clark的肩膀让人感觉他是认真的。

即便如此，他伸出的橄榄枝恐怕也不包括对个人隐私的侵犯。至少不是这种程度的侵犯。

他本来可以像小时候那样再用妈妈的心跳来集中自己的注意力，但Bruce的心跳不一样。那么坚定，沉稳，永远以同一种缓慢而熟悉的韵律跳动，在Bruce是蝙蝠侠的时候会略有提升，不过即使是在那些时刻他的心跳也只是融入进一种新的、稍稍加快的节奏。

这不是问题，甚至没有理由成为一个问题，因为Bruce永远也不可能知道，除非Clark自己告诉他，而Clark绝对没可能那么做。他从来没考虑过这样窥探Bruce的隐私会成为问题的情况，直到它真实地发生了。

Clark正窝在办公室里埋头工作，这时Bruce的心脏突然错了一拍。他顿了一下，手还悬空在键盘上。或许不是什么大事。就因为Clark没亲眼见过不代表Bruce不能感到惊讶。可即便如此他在等待的时候心脏还是不由自主地开始加速。

Bruce的心跳并没有恢复正常，反而加速到了几乎平时的两倍。

Clark早已一脚跨出了门外，一边胡乱嘟囔着道歉说要去趟洗手间，一边扯松他的领带，这时候他才突然想起来自己的耳朵可不止能听到Bruce的心跳。他停在了空荡的楼梯间里开始集中注意力。

Bruce在家，在湖边别墅的卧室里，结束一晚上的哥谭夜巡后他在这个时间出现在那儿完全在Clark的意料之中。他不是一个人。有人和他一起在那个房间里，但那个人不是Alfred。Clark感觉自己的心跳又快了一截。

房子里有入侵者非常糟糕。如果他有办法能在不触发任何警报的情况下如此深入那他绝对技巧高超，而Bruce在他的卧室里身边什么装备也没有。更糟糕的是，这个入侵者的目标很明显是Bruce Wayne而不是蝙蝠侠，这意味着Bruce甚至没有办法在不引起怀疑的情况下用任何技巧反抗。

Clark已经在去楼顶的路上了，正当他准备要飞去哥谭来场英雄救美的时候，Bruce的声音阻止了他。

“我……我没想到会见到你。”他的声音有什么不对劲，Clark想。他听起来紧绷着，就好像他的喉咙正在发紧，或许他被下了药或者下了毒，但这并不是唯一一件令人担心的事。Bruce显然认识这个入侵者，而Clark从来没见过有人能让Bruce如此动摇。

他只顾着琢磨Bruce的反应以至于完全没听见那个入侵者的回答。直到Bruce的声音又把他拉了回来。“不，别——”Clark已经飘在了空中，尽管他还没有离开这栋建筑物。他不觉得这个入侵者持有枪械，不然Clark应该已经听到了枪声，而在任何事情发生前他就能到达哥谭——“拜托不要离开。”

Clark停了下来，在楼梯间里尴尬地漂浮了一会儿直到他想起来随时可能有人走进来看见他，但是这个——这没有道理。Bruce的心脏仍然异常快速的跳动着，他的声音听起来更像是犹豫而没有害怕。不管这个在他房子里人是谁Bruce显然并不怕他，但肯定有什么事情出了问题。

“我没想到你会——我没——”Bruce说到一半就断了，Clark几乎能感觉到他对自己这种一反常态的迟疑不定的恼火。即便Clark知道Bruce并不总是像他表现出的那样自信，这还是和Clark一直在脑海里树立的Bruce的形象是如此不合。

Bruce的心跳又漏了一拍，也可能是两拍，考虑到他现在的心脏依然跳得飞快，早已远远脱离了平常的节奏。“好，我——我很乐意如此。”他的声音如此温柔，是一种Clark从未听过的语气。脆弱，充满希望，而且——哦。

他强迫自己停下偷听，甚至几个月以来第一次关掉了Bruce的心跳声。他不知道自己为什么会这么惊讶，但他从来没想过或许有那么一个人让Bruce……在意着。或许甚至是爱着。不然他为什么会那么小心翼翼地斟酌词句，那么害怕会把那个来访者赶走。

Clark知道Bruce算不上是个禁欲的人——星球日报毕竟也是有明星娱乐板块的，他也看过那些照片——但Clark从来没觉得Bruce有特别在意那些他带回家的人。

可他在意那个现在在他卧室里的人，Clark偷听到的那些内容已经够明显了。这没有——没有关系。这没有改变任何事，但不知道为什么Clark没办法——

他曾经有过一些想法。在联盟会议上分给Bruce的关注太多了一点点，他纵容自己目光流连在他的下颌线、他颧骨的棱角、他贴身护甲下紧紧包裹的躯体上的时间太长了一点点。Bruce是一个很有吸引力的男人，Clark知道这一点，很久以前就知道了。Bruce也从来只接受一夜风流，和模特，年轻的女继承人，或是那些姿色美丽的社交名媛。

Clark无法融入这样的画面，也不想融入这样的画面，但——如果Bruce会在意就完全不同了。

这个念头让他无法承受，他放任自己无力地倚靠在楼梯间的墙上。这不再只是一点肉体的吸引，一点好奇心，不知怎么的这变得更糟了。他想要Bruce去——在意他。五分钟前这个想法——Bruce会真的这样在意什么人——肯定只会让Clark觉得好笑。

这不应该感觉更糟的。知道什么地方有个人能让Bruce——或许不是快乐，至少还不是现在，但有个人能让Bruce变得脆弱。敞开。还有害怕，好的那种害怕。

Clark叹了口气，一只手梳了梳自己的头发。他早该知道这整个偷听行为就是个烂透了的主意。但他只是真的没预料到会以这样的方式适得其反。

**2 第一次接触**

船厂里已经挤满了机器人，它们仿佛正源源不断地从各个角落里喷涌而出，无论是从检修井盖的下面，还是从海湾阴暗的水里，甚至从头顶的天空飞过，但它们偏偏全都聚集在一个墙壁含铅的仓库周围。

“那里面是什么？”Clark顶着捏碎金属的咯吱噪音大声喊道，一边用他的热视线又炸毁了凭空出现的五个机器人。

“不知道，本来应该是空的，”Bruce咆哮着把一支蝙蝠镖扔进一群机器人里。那支蝙蝠镖正中一只的胸口，一秒钟后的爆炸顺带解决了在周围聚集的一大堆。Bruce低头看了眼手套上的显示屏然后咒骂道，“原本属于莱克斯集团，Luther被捕后被政府没收。不管里面是什么，我们绝不能让他们拿到手。”

Clark没回答，只是转头干掉了从仓库后面偷偷潜入的另一群机器人，把它们变成了一堆闪着电火花的废铜烂铁。“这里还有个后门！我来搞定。”

“不行，回到空中，”Bruce命令道。“它们能从天花板进来。”

“我没法两头兼顾，”Clark说，他再次飞起来然后重新回到仓库上空，在那些机器人能降落前就用热视线把它们都烧毁。“我们需要后援！你联系到其他人——”

他没来得及问完就听到了钩爪枪发射的嘶嘶声，和有人从一栋建筑物上滑荡而下引起的气流的轻微扰动。然后一个黑衣人影干净利落地直接落到了一个和仓库距离过近的机器人头上，然后用一个警棍一样的武器朝它猛捅了下去。

那个机器人瞬间下线，带着它的袭击者一起掉了下去，但在他们一起砸到地面之前那个人灵巧地缩起身体然后翻滚落地，再起身时双脚已经稳站地面，随时准备投入下一次战斗。

有那么一会儿Clark完全目瞪口呆。因为这是个人类，穿着一身紧贴皮肤的黑色制服，唯一的点缀是一道亮蓝色，穿过他的胸膛，顺着肩膀沿着手臂一路向下直到手背。他戴着一个多米诺面具，柔软的黑色头发落到他的脸上，手里还握着两根他用来解决机器人的那种棍子。

肯定是带电的，Clark在又一个机器人喷着火花倒下时意识到。

“超人，房顶！”Bruce吼叫道，及时有效地把Clark从他的呆滞中震了出来。他转身又飞快地报废了一波靠的太近已经开始挖凿房顶出入舱口的飞行机器人，这时一个陌生的新声音在通讯频道里响起。

“后门搞定。”一阵沉默，Clark和Bruce都没回答。

“我没叫你来支援。”Bruce说道。他的声音变得有点奇怪，有一种Clark很少听过的紧张感。不是命令被违抗的愤怒，也不是冷静的反对，而是几乎有点小心翼翼，就好像他在害怕对方的回答。

“你应该的，因为你显然需要我，”那个陌生人回答道。他的声音几乎毫无抖动，完全没有露出任何疲惫的迹象，即使Clark正看着他从一个机器人身上跳马跳到另一个上，灵活地把两个全部放倒，还秀了秀在Clark看来好像没什么必要的花哨技巧。

“我们能处理好，不需要你来——”Bruce突兀地停下了，Clark听见他深吸了一口气，仿佛在试图让自己冷静下来。

“当然了，你自己一个人干得可真是棒极了。”这个新来的呛了回去，他的言辞有种Clark不能理解的锋利。他感觉自己成了这场对话的局外人,好像有什么隐藏的东西他没能抓住，一种他无法插足的亲密。

“你黑进了我的通讯器。”Bruce警告道，但在Clark听起来这甚至算不上是训斥。那个陌生人显然也这么觉得，因为他直接笑了起来，在静电的微弱蜂鸣声中突然听见这么一个爽朗的笑声实在是很奇怪。绝对不在通讯频道里闲聊——Bruce对这点可一直非常谨慎。

“要是你真想拦住我的话至少会让我花两分钟以上。”陌生人调侃道，Bruce此时的沉默无异于承认。

Clark很努力地试图专注于眼前的机器人，但这一连串的猛烈攻击好像终于要平复下来了，偏偏就在他真的需要点东西来分散注意力的时候。Bruce的行为打得他手足无措。显然他认识这个新义警，但Clark从没见过他在任何人面前这样过。

当屋顶上的最后一个机器人也皱缩着变成一滩融化的金属后Clark飞回到刚结束战斗的Bruce身边。他身边堆满了金属的断肢残骸，Clark偷偷好奇他的爆炸蝙蝠镖是不是就是为这种情况专门定制的，还是说他以前也拿这个对付过人类。这个念头让他想起了那个雨夜，那双金属面罩上发着光又毫无情绪的眼睛。他打了个哆嗦。

“屋顶安全。”他尽职尽责地汇报，不过他心里知道Bruce信任他不会在战斗中擅离职守。Bruce满意地点了点头，正当他准备开口说话时那个陌生声音又在通讯频道里响了起来。

“后门安全。”

“干得好，”Bruce说道，Clark不得不压抑住他的惊讶。“来前面找我们。”

不到一分钟那个陌生人就加入了他们。或许像个正常人一样走路穿过仓库对他来说太过平淡无趣了，所以他是从房顶跳下来的。他抓住一个突出的壁架做缓冲，完成了两个完美无瑕但也毫无必要的空中转体，最后以一个优雅的翻滚收尾然后平稳流畅地站回地面。

“下次，你再准备加入战斗时提前通知我。”Bruce说道，他的嗓音又带上了那种张力。“就这么胡乱跳到我们中间毫无效率。”那个陌生人只是弹跳了一下然后把一只手叉在腰间。

“下次，别让我用警讯监控仪才发现这儿有场战斗。”他回答道，即使多米诺面具挡了个严严实实，Clark也敢肯定他挑起了一边眉毛。

Bruce用人耳无法听到的音量叹了口气。“我说过我不想让你参与进来。”要是这话出自他人之口Clark会觉得这听起来几乎算是请求了，但蝙蝠侠从不请求。

“我也告诉过你你说的不算数。”他的语气比单纯的陈述要尖锐得多，Clark清晰地感觉到他正在打扰到什么更私人的东西。Bruce咬紧牙关然后又张口准备说些什么，但那个陌生人故意无视了他，反而扭头看向Clark。

“嗨，我是夜翼。很高兴——我是说，很荣幸，能见到你。”他听起来很真诚，所以Clark实在无法拒绝只能握住了他伸出的手。他的握手有力但并不过分，不是炫耀力量也不是恐吓，不像是其他人对Clark经常做的那样。

“很高兴见到你。”他附和道。他很想再说点什么，想问问他和Bruce是怎么认识的，但又感觉不太合适。夜翼露出一个大大的笑容，他的整张脸庞都被点亮了，Clark受到了冲击，因为他看起来是那么年轻。

“这简直太酷了，你是真的那种英雄。我是说，我是个粉丝。”幸运的是Clark不用回答他了，多亏了Bruce，因为他又叹了口气，这回让所有人都听清了。夜翼的笑容更灿烂了。“我本来绝对会说服Bruce别去尝试杀了你的，只不过那会儿我不在这儿，真对不起。”

“夜翼。”蝙蝠侠发出警告，但那个义警完全没在意他。

“无论如何，很荣幸能和你并肩作战。多少算是吧。也不是说我们真的得一起干活什么的，但能和你在一队实在太酷了。”Clark还是不知道该说些什么。

“感谢你的帮助。”最后他说，显然是个正确的决定，因为夜翼看起来甚至更兴奋了。

“我的荣幸。要是你们还需要我的帮忙一定来找我。”他说最后一句话的时候意有所指地看了眼Bruce，然后掏出他的钩爪枪。“我很想留下来聊会天，不过我还有座城市要守护呢。犯罪永不休息什么的。”Clark敢肯定他这会儿完全是在戏弄Bruce了，但Bruce紧绷的嘴角好像多少放松了一点，所以他什么也没说。

“下回见。”夜翼说，然后他就走了，被钩爪绳拉着向上飞起然后消失在附近的建筑群间。要是Clark想的话他能用X视线来追踪他的轨迹，但他的注意力完全被Bruce吸引去了。

他看向夜翼消失的方向，而他的脸上带着微笑。不是他有时在一场漂亮的战斗结束后会做的那种嘴角微小的翘起，也不是他有时对其他联盟成员的古怪行为流露出的那种喜爱和恼怒的混合。一个真正的微笑。

那让他看起来比Clark在任何时候见过的样子都更加轻松，少了些严厉。更加人类，尽管他身上还穿着全套的制服。这是个美丽的景象，可Clark唯一能想到却只是，他不是那个带来这一切的人。

**3 问题根源**

过去的一年里Clark已经逐渐熟悉了湖边别墅里的噪声。电力消耗——相比于同样大小的住宅的正常需求明显要多得多——带来的嗡鸣声，地下洞穴里蝙蝠翅膀的震动声，还有居住在这里的人类的心跳声，Bruce的正如他特意训练的那样平静而沉稳，Alfred的则控制得没那么严格，有着更多的起伏，但依旧舒缓而令人安心。

当他到达湖边别墅的时候他惊讶地发现房子里出现了第三个陌生的心跳声。不是哪位联盟成员突发奇想前来拜访，不然Clark肯定一下子就能认出他们。一个陌生人正在Bruce的庇护所里，在他们的庇护所里，意识到这一点让他浑身的血液都凝结成了冰。外面的天还没有蒙蒙亮，他迅速检查了一下发现Bruce和Alfred还都在沉睡，安全而且远离那个不速之客，有这么多地方可去而他偏偏正在……厨房里。

Clark仔细聆听着其他声响，他花了一会儿才辨认出平底锅和炉子碰撞的叮当声，咖啡机工作的柔和声响，还有电台里正在放的歌，有人正在跟着轻声哼唱。听起来没有危险，也不太像是他应该管的事。然而一种焦躁不安的感觉正沿着他的脊柱在他背后不断抓挠着他，于是他放过手里紧攥的披风决定前去调查一番。

灶台前站着一个年轻男人。一个在Clark看来非常有吸引力的年轻人，只穿了一条松松垮垮的运动裤，低头鼓捣着锅里的煎蛋时毛茸茸的深色头发垂到他的脸上，他一边哼歌一边随着音乐轻轻摆动着臀部，背部的肌肉在皮肤下鼓动。

Clark尴尬地清了清喉咙，那个人吓了一大跳，转过身的时候还差点把自己的早餐撞翻到地上。“哇哦，你吓到我了。”他笑了一声说道。Clark可以说同样的话，只是他不觉得自己能笑得出来。

Clark的突然出现和他流露出的顾虑好像并没有给这个陌生人带来什么困扰。他走近一步，脸上挂着一个真诚又友善的微笑。“抱歉，我可真没礼貌。Dick Grayson，很高兴见到你。”他说着伸出一只手，Clark几乎是无意识地就伸手去握了握。

他完全不知道遇见这种事该怎么处理，更不了解这其中的规矩。他太了解Bruce的名声了，但至今为止他还从没见过任何一个Bruce的一夜情对象，老实说他也从没想过有一天会真的见到。更何况就他对Bruce名声的了解他完全没想过他的情人中会有男人。

他面前的这个男人，Dick，看起来绝对就是那种会引起Bruce兴趣的人。他长得很漂亮，就像Bruce身边围绕的那些模特们一样有点美得不真实，精致的五官，纤细的身体，大大的、非常蓝的眼睛。 _有点太年轻了_ ，Clark想，不过话说回来， _Bruce把他留在身边八成也不是因为他有个多么聪明的脑袋_ 。

这点见不得人的想法让他不由咬紧了嘴唇。他太对自己失望了，特别是当他还穿着制服的时候，他应该努力变得更好的，试着别那么刻薄，他已经拥有的东西就足够让他心怀感激了。可现在他永远都不可能拥有的东西就这么公然摆在他眼皮底下，这实在是太艰难了。他沉默着盯着对方，僵持的时间已经长得有些太不得体，这让他忍不住在脑海里责骂自己。他的妈妈可没教过他用这种冷漠还充满批判的沉默来对待别人，不管他有多么不喜欢那个人。

“Kal-El，”他犹豫了一会儿后介绍道。这个回答在眼前的情境下感觉实在有点奇怪，不过让他介绍自己是超人只会让他更不自在，所以还是Kal-El吧。“我是来和Wayne先生见面的。我肯定是来早了。”不算是个很好的解释，但他现编也只能编成这样了。

Dick又笑了起来，声音明亮又快乐，他松开Clark的手然后用手指梳了梳自己的头发，结果只是让它们变得更加放荡不羁了。

“啊对，差点忘了，正义联盟的头号赞助商什么的，我猜那就表示你有权力能随时随地把超人召唤到自己房子里。”Dick的目光里闪过一丝玩味。“哈，他可能还得过几个小时才能醒。漫长的一夜。”

他说这句话时脸上露出的灿烂笑容简直就是肆无忌惮，Clark不得不用上他全部的自制力才挣扎着让自己不要脸红。庆幸的是Dick终于又转过身去，好把平底锅和里面的煎蛋从炉子上拿起来。

Clark的目光忍不住追随着他。Dick看上去对自己没穿上衣这件事没有一丁点的不自在，就好像他已经习惯了人们注视着他，注视着他的身体。他比Clark更加精瘦，没那么笨重，但仍然有不少肌肉。他移动身体的方式有什么不一样的地方，他落脚和交替身体重心的样子带着一种奇异的优雅，让Clark觉得那不仅只是为了观赏，他完全了解该如何精准地运用那副皮囊下隐藏的力量，Bruce当然会爱上这个。

Clark的内心撕扯着，一边迫切需要出于礼貌赶紧移开视线，一边却渴望继续盯着他，直到他搞明白这个男人身上到底有什么东西能让他得到Bruce的喜爱。

“或许我应该晚点再来，”Clark试着说道。他需要离开，但与此同时他又想留下，想要了解更多，关于这个如此完美地融入了Bruce家厨房的陌生男人。“等Wayne先生醒后。”他又尴尬地加了一句。

“如果你还有别的事情要处理的话我不想妨碍你，不过要是你不赶时间我很希望你能留下。”Dick说着扭头看向Clark，脸上的微笑甚至有点害羞，耶稣啊，他真的很漂亮。Clark感到极度的不知所措。“Bruce老是说起你，我很乐意再多了解你一点点，”Dick继续说道，抬起眼眸透过睫毛看着他，他的眼神是那么真诚，以至于Clark不确定他究竟是在和自己调情，还是说他和别人谈话时就是这副样子。他在这儿呆的时间越长，就越觉得Dick能爬上Bruce的床是件多么意料之中的事情。

“他真的那么说？”Clark脱口而出，不知道为什么这竟然是整段对话里最让他感到惊讶的部分。或许他理解错了。或许把超人拿来大肆吹嘘也是Bruce表演的一部分，这样的话要是有一天他们不得不在公众前互动就不会显得那么可疑了，不过—— _老是说起_ 。

“你经常来这儿吗？”他又问了一句，这是他唯一能想到的既能打听他们的关系又不会显得太过无礼的问题。那么，不是一夜情。或许是某种长期床伴？这样不是没有道理。就Clark所知，全世界都以为Bruce是个彻头彻尾的直男，甚至直到五分钟前Clark自己都以为Bruce是个彻头彻尾的直男，在自己身边留几个会重复见面的情人似乎是个能多少保守秘密的好办法。

Dick扮了个苦脸，从灶台旁的橱柜里拿出两个早餐盘子，又在抽屉里乱翻一通找出来几件餐具。“有阵子没来过了，不过说不定以后会更常来。看看吧。想要点鸡蛋吗？”

Clark一言不发地摇了摇头。不是说他不饿，只不过一起吃早饭这个想法实在是没什么吸引力，还是和Bruce的……情人？男友？到底该怎么称呼这种关系？

_他从没提起过你_ ，Clark差点想说，就是为了看看他能得到什么样的反应，他得咬住舌头才能让自己保持安静。他不明白为什么Dick让他如此困扰。又或者他其实明白，但他不能这样，他得做的更好，而且Dick看起来是个好人，不应该承受Clark的冷落，就只是因为——

Dick耸了耸肩，“那我就开动了，希望你别介意。我一会就得出发不然上班就要迟到了。到布鲁德海文的通勤可真是地狱，所以我一般不怎么留下吃早饭。”Clark非常努力地不去想那暗示着什么。他真的应该离开，让Dick安静地吃完他的早餐，但他还是留在原地。他甚至还拉出一把椅子坐到了Dick的对面。

“所以，你是做什么的？”他问道，因为他实在忍不住想要挖出更多信息。他的内心有那么一点，那么一小块扭曲又阴暗的角落，想要去，需要去，找到一个借口来讨厌Dick，来证明他又空洞又浅薄又配不上Bruce，Clark不知道怎么才能停下这个念头。

“我是个警察，”Dick咽下嘴里塞得满满的鸡蛋，那——很好。不对，很糟。Clark心底那点厌恶的小火苗终于又被煽动了起来。布鲁德海文的警务力量恶名昭著，甚至比哥谭还要不堪。Bruce绝对不可能和这种人有什么认真的关系——“我是说，我才当上警察没多久，不过我觉得已经有些进展了。我们现在有点缺人手，特别是最近免职了那么多人，不过至少剩下的大部分人都是干净的。”

他又一次透过睫毛抬眼看的样子让Clark想起了期待着得到表扬和认可的孩子。这让Clark感觉更糟糕了，因为那股冰冷的失望感还在自己的胃底蔓延。没有腐败，没有，而是在一个急需帮助的城市里和腐败做抗争。难怪Bruce会忍不住把他带回家。

他的脑海里仿佛已经有了一幅清晰的画面。在某场慈善晚宴或是什么上，Bruce，穿着他光芒四射的亿万富翁行头，在人群中寻觅着一个能带回家的漂亮脸蛋，结果不知怎么地撞上了一个不仅美丽，而且 _美好_ 的人。Bruce当然会决定把他留在身边。

“那——听起来你做得不错。”Clark有点虚弱地说道，回答他的笑容耀眼得刺目，而这只能让Clark感觉更糟。

“谢了，能从你口中听到这个对我真的意义重大。”Dick开心的说道，然后又把满满一叉子的鸡蛋塞进了嘴里。“我还是挺希望这些事能快点结束的。能经常回家的感觉真的很好。”他露出了一个有点羞怯的表情，就好像他刚刚承认了什么了不得的事情，不过Clark完全没法去注意。

_家_ 。这栋湖边别墅是他的家。因为他在厨房里走来走去的样子看起来那么惬意，给自己准备早餐的时候那么自如，甚至还愿意分享给Clark。这不该是个这么巨大的冲击，可它确实是。因为 _家_ ，那是——那代表着一段真正的关系。包含了信任和承诺和共享的生活空间还有——

“嘿，你还好吗？”Dick脸上的担忧简直就像是撒在伤口上的一把盐。因为当然了他会对一个完全陌生的人如此担心，显然他由内到外都是一个可爱的人，而Clark——“是和超人有关的事吗？有人在呼救什么的吗？”

“不，一切都很好，只是……”Clark不知道该说些什么。 _我只是完全被这堆信息打倒了，_ _Bruce Wayne能够经营一段关系，他和男人约会，不过现在什么都不重要了因为我已经太晚了，我甚至没办法因此恨你，因为你和他是如此完美契合。_

这个念头是如此酸苦。他是Bruce的朋友，考虑到他们之间最开始的样子这已经算得上是个奇迹了。他知道他的秘密，能和他并肩作战。他赢得了Bruce的信任，这份特殊的荣誉比任何和他分享一张床的荒唐幻想都更重要，可是——

Dick又关心地看了他一眼。“你确定吗？B 告诉我你们昨天对付的那群人手里有氪石子弹。如果你需要休息的话蝙蝠洞里还有张日光浴床。他说你没被打中不过只是暴露在射线里就有可能——”

Clark知道他还在说下去，他能看见Dick的嘴唇还在不停移动，但所有的话语到他耳朵里都只剩下一片嗡嗡的静电杂音。

“你知道？”他倒抽了一口气，打断了Dick正在说的话，甚至没功夫去关心这么做有多粗鲁。Dick的眉头皱了起来。

“听着，我本来没打算戳破你的伪装的，不过如果你受伤了……”他的声音越来越小，咬了咬嘴唇，接着他的表情又坚定了起来。“去他妈的。那个，我们之前其实已经见过面了。我就是夜翼。”Clark眨了眨眼，他的大脑已经完全拒绝运转了。

Dick在椅子上不自在地扭了扭，但他的表情依旧没有动摇。“就是——你懂的。我知道你的秘密，你也应该知道我的。这样才公平。”他叹了口气，“Bruce可不会高兴的。他暂时还不想让我接触联盟事务，不过——”他又耸耸肩，“这是我的秘密身份。我想告诉谁就告诉谁。”一丝挑衅的意味从他的嘴角露了出来，就好像他早已就这个问题和Bruce争吵过无数遍，光是想想这种程度的亲密就让Clark觉得胃里有什么东西痛苦地绞紧了。

这样的确说得通。Bruce在通讯频道里和夜翼说话的语气，他的声音里隐隐透露的喜爱，还有那股隐约的张力。Clark曾猜想过他们的关系。他只是从没想过会是这样，但这能讲得通。

Dick飞快地瞥了眼厨房门上挂着的钟表然后骂了一句。“靠，我得溜了，不然我可能得破坏一大串交通法规。”他跳起来急匆匆地把盘子扔进水池。“如果你饿的话锅里还有些剩的煎蛋，”他说完就冲了出去。

过了一会儿他又回来了，而Clark还傻坐在餐桌前茫然地盯着虚空。这回他换上了一件挺括的白衬衫和一条干练的长裤，手忙脚乱的把领带套到脖子上，一边又朝走廊那头偷看了一眼。

“拜托先别叫醒Bruce好吗？他昨晚很晚才休息，我想让他多睡一会。”Clark努力不去做出什么反应，不想去思考这句话是什么意思，不想去想象他们两人跌跌撞撞地倒在床上是一幅怎样的画面，不想去想象Bruce和一个——一个他爱着的人在一起的样子。事到如今已经没有必要再去否认这份感情了。

“当然，放心。”幸好他的声音还没有他想的那么虚弱，Dick又给了他一个那种令人炫目的笑容。

“真的很高兴能认识你，”Dick说道，“而且，你知道的，我很荣幸。我有点，呃——”他说到一半然后不安地动来动去。“我知道我已经说过了，不过，呃，不穿制服感觉很不一样，所以——”他挣扎着，手里不停摆弄着他的领带，把打好的结都弄散了。他看起来是那么讨人喜欢，Clark感觉嘴里一阵苦涩。

“我也很荣幸，”他说道，好把Dick从他的困窘里解救出来。Dick又脸红了，Clark得承认他脸红的时候很可爱。好像他不管什么样子都很可爱。

“那真的——好吧，我得——我得走了，”Dick大声宣布，依旧脸红心慌，然后匆匆跑出了大厅，只留下门上的钟表还在滴答作响。

Clark就那么坐在餐桌前，直到一个半小时后Bruce走了进来，头发凌乱睡眼朦胧，看着他这副样子总会让Clark心脏抽痛，可是今天又多了层不一样的痛苦。

“早上好。”Bruce嘟哝着，眼睛在厨房扫了一圈，好像在找什么东西。什么人。但他掩饰的很好，看到咖啡机就立刻伸出手去，就好像他一直在找的就是这个。

“早上好。”他回答道，他应该再说几句可他不知道要说些什么。 _我刚刚见到了你的男朋友，我都不知道你有一个男朋友_ 。他嘴巴里又一阵发苦。Bruce又不欠他什么，更没有义务把私生活都告诉Clark。所以他最后只是说，“我今天早上见到Dick了。”

要是Bruce觉得惊讶他也一点没表现出来，他只是靠在吧台边看着Clark，一旁的咖啡机发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。“我刚刚还在想你会不会见到他。”他停顿了一下，沉默是Bruce是常态，可现在不知为何感觉格外沉重。“你觉得怎么样？”他转过身去倒了两杯咖啡，不露痕迹地逃避了Clark的注视。

他肩膀的线条带着一种微妙的紧张感，隐藏在一层薄薄的布料之下。Clark小心斟酌着他的回答，庆幸Bruce现在没法看到他的脸。 _他很好_ ，这跟没回答一样。 _你爱他吗？_ 太直白了，Clark内心也不是真的想听到答案。 _能搞定他恭喜啊_ ，太粗鲁了，尽管能有效掩盖他的嫉妒。“他看起来是个不错的人。”他最后决定说。

Bruce转身把手里的咖啡递给Clark，一份奶一份糖，正好是Clark喜欢的那样。他的脸上带着微笑，小小的，亲密的，溢满了那种Clark从未见过的温柔的溺爱。“他的确是。”Bruce同意道，单单是他说这句话的语气就已经让Clark的心脏又碎成了一片一片。

他没过一会儿就离开了。找了个借口说有个重要的死线要完成就飞回了大都会。Bruce只是点了点头，一边小口地喝着咖啡一边依旧陷在沉思中，那个温柔的微笑还挂在他永远严肃的嘴角边。Clark恨极了他不是那个让他如此微笑的人。

甚至连飞行都感觉失去了乐趣。

**4 触不可及**

尽管Bruce已经投入了相当多的精力，韦恩庄园的重建依旧是个漫长又疲倦的过程。被烧毁的废墟下的地基还算完好，但结构性的损伤实在太严重了，很多地方都不得不推倒重建。

联盟里没人抱怨过，特别是Bruce还立刻把蝙蝠洞贡献出来作为临时基地，直到真正的联盟总部完工。Clark更不可能抱怨。

只不过最近的蝙蝠洞不再是仅限于联盟成员使用了。

“啊，抱歉，我不知道你们都在下面。”一个已经变得熟悉的声音响起。Clark咬紧了牙好不让自己的恼火表现出来。不是说他不喜欢Dick，只是他——就在那里。Clark正期待着和Bruce一起总结上一个任务。这已经变成了他们之间的一个小仪式，Bruce的战略大脑配上Clark迅速接收信息、分析模式和寻找漏洞的能力。

Clark的掩饰显然不太成功，因为Dick对上了他的视线然后表情垮下去了一点。“我可以一会儿再来，要是——”

“不用，”Clark匆忙打断他，“我只是有点吃惊。Bruce没告诉我你也要来。” _而且你也不是联盟一员_ ，Clark没说出口。Dick已经又变回了他那个欢快的老样子。

“哦，不是他让我来的。我只是来做点训练，这里的设备比我公寓楼里的健身房好多了。”他眨了眨眼。知道他不需要邀请就能来这儿实在不是什么好滋味。“如果你们有联盟事务要商量的话我可以先离开。”

Clark绝望地想让他离开，告诉他Bruce和他需要一点只属于他们俩的个人空间，但这是个自私的想法。“没关系。我们只是在做些头脑风暴。没什么要紧事。你要找Bruce吗？”

Dick摇了摇头，“没什么，我本来想找他练练格斗的，不过改天再说也行。他是你的了。”他的眼神闪闪发亮，而Clark因为他的措辞差点忍不住脸红。 _他倒是想_ 。

他现在才注意到Dick来这儿的目的其实挺明显。他穿着一件宽松的背心和运动紧身裤，手里还拿着水瓶。他走到蝙蝠洞里那片铺满垫子的训练区，然后毫不费力地做了一连串拉伸动作。

开门的声音终于让Clark扯开了视线，他转头看见Bruce从楼梯上走了下来。“久等了，Lucius有个新的设计方案需要我签字盖章。”Bruce跳过了打招呼直接说道。他穿着一条灰色的运动裤和一件深色的T恤衫。这样简单的日常总是比任何定制衬衫和西装都更能让Clark难以呼吸。

“我才来没多久，”Clark微笑着说，Bruce正准备回答他，但他的视线越过Clark的肩膀落到了他身后的训练区，他的眼神被点亮了。Clark咬了咬嘴唇，用力压抑住心里的嫉妒。“我们开始吗？”

Bruce点点头，但他的视线又在Clark右后方的某一点上徘徊了一会儿。Clark强迫自己不要扭头看。

Bruce在蝙蝠电脑上调出了他们需要的一切，一些各个电视台设法抓拍到的镜头片段，还有从各种社交帐户收集到的抖动又模糊的录像。他让这些视频同时开始播放然后简单说道：“找到什么就告诉我。”

Clark高兴地投入了工作。最开始的时候Bruce还不太情愿利用Clark的能力，特别是在这种冗长无趣的任务上。Clark不知道这是因为Bruce仍然对Clark的力量有所忌惮，还是说他觉得把这种累活扔给Clark是对他的冒犯。

如今Bruce连问都不用问了，就只用把所有东西都准备好，然后相信Clark能做好剩下的工作并且信任他的判断。

通常Clark很享受花上几个小时检查这些视频音频资料，因为Bruce就坐在他身边，专注地等着他找出值得深入分析的片段。这是种惬意的陪伴，包含着某种友谊和信任。但今天，Bruce的注意力被分散了。

他表现得并不明显，但当他回应Clark的时候总有点细微的延迟，就好像他的心思跑到了别的地方。第四次这种情况发生的时候，Clark偷偷往他们身后看了一眼，然后愣在原地。

Dick已经在垫子上做完了热身拉伸，现在用上了Bruce几周前才刚刚安装的复杂的绳索装置。厚重的编织绳之间穿插着一些更细的绳子，有的地方甚至看起来像是一片片光滑的布料，它们都杂乱地从天花板上垂落下来，就像是人造丛林里抽象的藤曼。Barry还被警告过不要在上面乱爬，不然从那个高度摔下来即便有他的自愈因子也不会好受。

这个规定显然不是给Dick准备的，因为那根最粗的绳子他已经爬上去一半了，他开始晃着腿好增加动力而他的手依然牢固。

Clark看着他突然松开手飞到半空中，三四个空翻后牢牢抓住了另一根更细的绳子然后流畅地荡起一条弧线。他用腿够到了一片布料接着飞速地把它缠绕到大腿上，然后松开了手里的绳子整个人倒挂着，但他看起来自在极了。他伸手抓住下一根绳子然后又荡了起来。

Clark只是看着他就已经心跳加速。他知道自己永远都不可能做到在空中这样移动，即便他才是会飞的那个。

“我已经三年没见过他这样做了,”Bruce的声音打断了他，Clark愣了一秒才又回到现实。“不可思议，对吗？”

Clark不知道除了表示赞同以外还有什么能说的。幸好他用不着回答了。

“你要是就准备就站那儿看着还不如加入我。”Dick从蝙蝠洞的另一头喊道。

Bruce发出一声被逗乐的哼笑。“我很乐意把绳子留给你。实在不是我的领域。”Dick笑得更开心了。他旋转着松开腿上缠绕的布料然后落到地板上，顺势缩起身体翻滚了一圈，起身后正好站在垫子中央。

“好吧，那对打怎么样？你看起来也没什么事要忙。”Bruce犹豫着看了Clark一眼。他的姿态看起来有点紧张，好像正在强制地阻止自己做什么事。

“我好像还没在战场外见过你打架，”Clark来回看着Bruce和Dick：“说不定能帮我熟悉熟悉你的路数。”Bruce的肩膀放松了下来，Clark努力不让自己心中的喜爱之情表现在脸上。单纯是想做什么事的欲望从来不足以说服Bruce。

“我们还没做完分析。”他还是没直接回应，声音也没有暴露一点情绪。但Clark已经太了解他了，他知道Bruce想要什么。

“我们完全可以之后再继续。我还挺想看看你和另一个没有超能力的人对打是什么样子的。”Clark承认道，这确实也是事实。他见过Bruce给Barry准备的基础防身术训练，也见过他尝试闪避Arthur和Diana的攻击，但他还从没见过他和一个用力量就能压制的普通人对抗的样子。

“来吧，B。我们来给他露一手。我会手下留情的。”Dick插了一句。Bruce哼了一声，但还是站起身来。

“你会的所有东西都是我教的。”他调侃道。Bruce背部的肌肉在一层薄薄的上衣的包裹下移动着，Clark稍微那么目眩神迷了一会儿。

“不是所有。”Dick说着，从Bruce在训练区边上准备的摆放整齐的武器架上拿了一对短棍下来。他把它们拿在手里转了两圈，感受着握力，然后摆好了战斗准备姿势。Bruce挑了一根长棍，挥舞了几下熟悉它的攻击范围和速度。Clark不自觉地坐直了一点。

他已经见识过好几次Bruce的战斗状态了，但从来不像这样，这种近身格斗，身上还没有他那些花样繁多的小道具。

“三振出局？”Dick提议道，看着Bruce站在自己对面摆好姿势，肌肉紧绷，随时准备开始动作。

“五局。”Bruce说完立刻发起攻击。要是有什么起跑信号Clark肯定错过了，但Dick早已严阵以待。他轻而易举地用一支短棍挡下了Bruce的下扫攻击，同时另一支刺向Bruce的中段，让他不得不向后闪避好拉开二人之间的距离。

他们速度非常快，快到如果Clark是人类的话可能根本跟不上他们的速度，而且非常厉害，简直无与伦比，但他们又如此不同。当他们靠的这么近的时候很容易看出Bruce要比Dick高出几英寸，而且身材更壮。但他无论有什么力量优势都被Dick移动的纯粹速度抵消了，他几乎每一次都能弯折身体完美躲过Bruce的重击。

有一次他甚至直接向后倒下，让Bruce的长棍从他的胸膛上方划破空气有惊无险地扫过，他的手撑着地面顺势做了个后手翻，然后猛地踢向Bruce。他差点就能直接踢掉Bruce的长棍，但Bruce仿佛对这一招早有准备，及时一步刚好闪开了攻击。

就像是在跳舞，Clark想，看着他们一起动作，那么优美，流畅，那么那么彼此熟悉。充满了强大的力量和优雅，被他们的互补契合无限放大。

_我永远也没法给他这个_ ，Clark想，这在他的胸腔里留下一个巨大的空洞。 _无论我们之间合作得多么好，我们永远也没法变成那样_ 。

**5 关心则乱**

Clark安静的降落在码头上。门廊里洒下的柔和灯光在湖面的涟漪上闪烁着，像是一片黑色的海洋里流淌着融化的银子，但眼前的浪漫景色并没能吸引Clark的注意。他一眨眼就找到了Bruce的心跳声，战斗后仍未消退的肾上腺素或许还有疼痛让他的心跳稍有加速。Clark走下通往蝙蝠洞的楼梯，这时他注意到了第二个人。

他愣在台阶上，正好被挡在医疗区的视线范围之外。

“别乱动。”Clark很容易就辨认出了Dick的声音，尽管这和他平时听到的有些不同，听起来更加严肃，那股快活的能量完全消失了。

“你不用非得——Alfred可以——”

“我们不会为了这个就把Alfred叫起来。”Dick打断了Bruce的抗议。Clark听到了乳胶弹到皮肤上的清脆声响，他反应了一会儿才认出来是有人在戴上医用手套。“还是说你不相信我能处理好这个？”

“我当然相信你。”Bruce立刻回答道，不带一丝怀疑和质疑。有那么一瞬间的安静，能听到的只有他们轻柔的呼吸声，布料摩擦的窸窣，还有Bruce坐着的医疗床发出的咯吱声响。这个时候Clark本应该弄出点噪音，好让他们发现自己的存在，好让他不再感到像是个私密时刻的入侵者，像是他打断了什么东西。但Clark没有动。

“你知道这不是你的错。”Bruce打破沉默，他的声音平静却坚定。Dick只是低哼了一声作为回答。Clark能听到塑料包装被撕开的沙沙声。

“我知道，我不是因为这个才这么做的。闷不作声地把不属于自己的错全都归到自己头上更像是你会做的事而不是我。我更乐意好好说话。”Clark忍不住露出了一个小小的微笑，尽管他从没这么说过，但他确实有好几次都这么想过。

“那是为什么？”尽管这个问题有些唐突，Bruce的声音却没有一点冷硬和责难，而更像是好奇。

对话停顿了一下。“可能我只是喜欢照顾那些我——关心的人。”Bruce的心脏猛地跳动了一下，这个不规律的拍子对Bruce来说是如此的不同寻常，Clark为此呼吸暂停。Dick肯定也没有错过他的反应，因为他有点恼火地呼了口气，“哦拜托，我甚至没说那个L字呢。”

“Dick，你知道我也——”Clark从来没听过Bruce发出这种声音。他听过Bruce的愤怒，他的冷酷，他的绝望，甚至他的恐惧，还有当他面对那些渴求同情的人时的温暖和安抚。但他从来没有听过他如此的脆弱，就好像他的整个世界都悬挂在一根细线上摇摇欲坠，只要一个错字就会把一切都摔得粉碎，再也无法挽回。

Clark感到一阵刺骨的寒冷压迫在他的胸口。他不应该听见这些的。他不该听的。这份脆弱不是留给他的。负罪感冲击着他，他用尽最大的可能悄无声息的转过身，悬浮在楼梯上好不让自己发出一点意外的声响，然后飞回蝙蝠洞的入口。他没能来得及关上身后的门，Dick的声音就飘进了他的耳中。

“我知道，Bruce，你不用说出口。”他轻柔的声音饱含爱意。

Clark闭上眼落荒而逃。

**+1 担忧**

“我是说我们完全可以再招一个新成员，六个人可算不上是个联盟。”Arthur倚在楼梯扶手上说道。Clark敢确定他听见了Bruce咬牙的声音，还不是因为他有超级听力。

“如果你又找到个有超能力的人我很乐意考虑，”Bruce回击道，Clark从没有在他不戴面具的时候听到过这么阴沉的语气。“但是夜翼不适合成为正义联盟的成员。”

Arthur扬起一边眉毛。“怎么着，我们现在是不收没有超能力的成员了吗？我错过什么新闻了吗？你是辞职了还是终于有人把你变成吸血鬼了？”

Bruce僵硬起来，他的腰板挺得笔直。“如果你对我作为联盟一员有任何反对意见——”

“哦去你的，你知道我不是那个意思，”Arthur翻了个夸张的白眼，从靠着的墙上起身，“我是说，那家伙又不是个小孩儿了，而且他能力很好。我们可以用上他这样的人。你应该让他自己做决定，我们也应该至少发个邀请。”他说完就抓起他的三叉戟走上了楼梯。八成意味着会议正式结束了。

其他人也跟随Arthur离开的时候Clark还坐在自己的座位上。Victor朝Bruce点了点头，Barry朝每个人都紧张地眨了眨眼然后就在一片电火花的噼啪声中消失了。Diana多呆了一会儿，她把一只手轻轻放在Bruce的肩膀上。

“如果你能把一些你们过去的故事分享给Arthur或许他就能理解了。”她意味深长地望了眼楼梯底部的那个玻璃展柜。Bruce没看过去，但他稍稍平静了下来，肌肉在她的触碰下放松了一些。Clark又感受到了胸口的熟悉刺痛。

这不是嫉妒，不完全是。他并不想取代Diana的位置，但有时他只是希望自己能像她那样读懂Bruce，明白他需要什么，知道怎么样才能把那份永远不会消失的重量从他的肩膀上卸下，哪怕只有一瞬。自从Clark回来后他就察觉到了他们两人之间的某种亲密，虽然他永远也不会去干涉，可有时他依旧拼命渴望着能够融入其中。

“还是不够理智。”Bruce回答道。Clark想要摇醒他，想要让他明白他不是每时每刻都得当那个完美无缺的策略大师，明白他也能允许自己拥有感情。可这只会让Bruce更加退缩。

“的确，”Diana说，“而且我同意Arthur说的。夜翼是个成年人，他已经长大到能够自己做出决定了，即使是危险的决定。不过如果Arthur能知道你早已因为这种生活失去过一个所爱之人，他就不会这么固执了。你值得同情，也值得我们尊敬你让他踏入战场时所面对的牺牲。”

她捏了捏他的肩膀然后垂下了手。Bruce想要站起来送她离开的时候她说：“我自己能出去。”于是Bruce只是点了点头而没有再试图争论。Clark知道他还在思考她之前说的话。

Bruce总是会更重视Diana的话，这不算是个秘密，而这也不全是因为她是个活了一个世纪还熟习战略的战士。

Clark或许应该和其他人一起离开的。不管他有多么想靠近Bruce，他们的关系实在没有近到——

“Clark。”Bruce的声音让他吓了一跳。他的语调毫无起伏，Clark的第一个想法就是他一定是在这儿呆了太久因为Bruce已经准备要对他发火了。

“抱歉，抱歉，我这就走，”他匆忙说道，他已经站起身来才注意到Bruce看着他的表情，困惑地皱着眉。

“如果你还有别的事要做我就不拦你了。”在别人那里这或许就是个礼貌点的再见，可在Bruce这儿要更复杂一点。

“我没什么事情要做，”Clark回答道，正确的决定，因为Bruce紧绷的嘴角柔和了下来。“你……想谈谈吗？”

很长一段时间Bruce一句话都没说，然后他叹了口气。“我没有——”他试着开口，但又没有继续下去。Clark犹豫着走近了一步。这种对话可能不适合隔着一整张桌子的距离进行。

“当我失去罗宾——Jason，”Bruce纠正了自己，这是Clark第一次听到他亲口承认他们是同一个人。他见过那个铭牌，见过那个玻璃展柜下镌刻的文字，但Bruce仅有的几次提到罗宾的时候，他从来不用他的真名。无论什么时候他提起他的儿子，他都让那听起来好像Jason是死于一场意外悲剧而和他的义警生涯毫无干系。

Clark一直想知道那是否也是他伪装的一部分，把所有和蝙蝠侠有关的东西都和他的平民身份严格地分离开，又或者只是因为让他承认当罗宾死去的时候他同时失去了一个忠实的搭档和一个儿子这个念头太过痛苦。Clark从来没敢问过他。

“——那时我不太好。”他用此生最轻描淡写的陈述结束了这句话。Clark想起他刚发现蝙蝠侠的存在的时候，那些血淋淋的烙印，那种残忍无情的暴力，现在想起来依旧让他战栗。

“我不能再失去——”Bruce没能说下去，他停下来深吸了一口气，看着像他这样总是掌控一切的人这么毫无掩饰地试图控制情绪是那么令人不安。

Bruce的手指紧紧抓住桌子边缘，Clark觉得不然它们一定抖得厉害。Clark想让他停下，告诉他他不需要把自己逼得那么紧，但到头来他什么也没说。Bruce极少把他的情感都放在语句里，而Clark没有立场去阻止他。

“那不能再发生一次。”Bruce说道，现在他听起来更镇静了一些，更实际，好像正在把他的注意力从死去的家人身上挪开转而放到潜在的威胁上，思考着蝙蝠侠堕落的可能，好像只有这样才让他把汹涌而出的情感压抑下来。这让Clark心痛。

“不会的。”他回答道，尽管那并不是一个问题。Bruce的手指抓的更紧了。

“你不能保证那个。”Bruce声音干涩，没有一点情绪起伏，可Clark还是想伸手去触碰他。他没有动。

“我会保证的。”他最后说道，他感到身体里有什么东西变得坚硬了起来，就好像是有钢铁支撑起他的骨骼，让他不得不挺直了姿势。他不善于言辞，不善于这样私人的对话，他也没有Diana和Bruce之间那种亲密的联系，但有一件事是除了他以外的任何人都做不到的。

“我会保证他的安全。”Clark承诺道，他是认真的。他那点可怜的嫉妒心此刻感觉是那么遥远，那么无关痛痒，当他想起的时候他甚至没有感觉到那阵熟悉的足以刺穿他的羞耻。

Bruce发出了一个勉强是笑声的声音。他向后推开椅子好能转身看向Clark。他的嘴角稍微上扬就好像他在试图微笑，但他的眼睛里没有笑意。“所以呢？你准备怎么做？劝他别再当个英雄？我早就试过了。”他听起来充满挖苦，好像他想要嘲笑Clark，可他的话却一点杀伤力都没能达到。

“不，”Clark说，“我只是会保护他。”Bruce哼了一声，这回听起来十足的嘲讽。

“怎么，你准备每分每秒都盯着他吗？随时竖起耳朵听着他以防有什么麻烦发生？”这显然只是开个玩笑，但Clark没有笑。

“我能做到，”他的眼神对上Bruce的凝视。“你知道我能做到。”这又是另一个他们一直在小心回避的话题。Clark强大的超能力，只要他想他什么事情都能做到。Bruce皱起眉头，不是出于愤怒，只是因为困惑。

“为什么？”他最后只是问道。不是 _为什么你要这么做？_ 不是 _为什么你愿意这么做？_ 也不是 _为什么这对你这么重要？_ 但却又包含了所有这些问题。Clark垂下头思索着要如何回答。

“因为你爱他。”他只能说。Bruce的姿态变了，他坐得更直了，Clark几乎能感觉到他的视线在自己脸上灼烧。

“是的，”Bruce说，简单得就像呼吸，Clark知道一周前他还没办法对Dick说出这句话，“但我不明白为什么这对你这么重要。”

Clark没看他，不敢看到他的脸。Bruce不会这么残忍。

Bruce站起身来，椅子咯吱作响，他又走近了一点，最后停在Clark的面前，他的距离是那么近，Clark甚至能感觉到他的身体散发出的热量，在阴冷的洞穴中显得如此温暖。

“Clark。”他的名字让Clark不得不抬起头来，撞进Bruce的眼睛。他的表情滴水不漏，但Clark知道他自己的表情什么都藏不住。

_拜托别让我说出来_ ，他想，让他惊讶的是Bruce也没有要求他。无论他在Clark的眼睛里看到了什么都没能让他离开。他的凝视反而温柔了下来，那种冷硬的审视逐渐消失，他的嘴唇甚至带上了微笑，而下一秒那它们就贴上了Clark的嘴唇。

他们总是在争吵，这让Clark总是幻想着他们的第一个亲吻会是充满攻击性的。不是残忍，而是充满热情，甚至带着绝望。那种毫无选择的一瞬间的冲动，像是最后一滴水落下后的溃堤。

一部分的他幻想着他们也能慢慢变成这样，脆弱，易碎，但仍然浓烈。

Bruce的嘴唇惊人得柔软，他是那么的小心翼翼，就好像他会把Clark摔碎，好像他担心自己正在逾越什么看不见的界限。好像Clark可能不想要这个，尽管这就是他全部的所思所想而他已经幻想了——

Clark猛地退开。他的心脏跳的快要冲破胸膛，他听到Bruce身体里同样的清晰回响然后下意识地屏蔽了它的声音。他的手紧紧攥住Bruce的披风好像在试图把他拉得更近，可Clark甚至不记得自己什么时候抓住的他。

Bruce后退一步的时候他松开了手，他们之间的距离拉开了。“抱歉。看来我误解了情况。”Bruce听起来没有受到一点影响，他的声音平稳到完美，好像只不过是有人搞错了他点的饮料或是其他什么微不足道的小事。他的脸上又戴上了那副熟悉的不露情绪的面具，Clark几乎能看到他就这么在自己眼前退回到他的保护壳里。

“不，我——”Clark挣扎着，想要把他的所有伪装全部撕碎丢出窗外然后再把他拉近。“Dick怎么办？”

Bruce从来没表现得如此迷惑。“什么怎么——”他说到一半就停了下来，他的眼睛睁大了。他举起一只手盖在眼睛上，低下头，发出的声音好像正在——

他在笑，Clark在一阵剧痛中意识到。这真的刺伤了Clark，他不明白这件事有哪里让Bruce觉得可笑。他后退一步准备离开然后就此消失，但一只手落在他的手臂上阻止了他。

“Clark，等等。”Bruce声音里的笑意还没有完全消散，但他听起来很认真。Clark抱起手臂，一半是为了支撑住自己，一半是为了能有点什么东西阻挡在让他和Bruce之间。

“Clark，”Bruce又喊了一声，“Dick是我的儿子。”Clark的大脑停止了运转。但同时无数个念头在他的脑海炸开，他把自己见过的所有Bruce和Dick的互动都飞速过了一遍，努力想搞明白自己是从哪里开始弄错了。

“哦。”他听起来像被人掐住了脖子。“他是你……儿子。”Clark虚弱地重复道。他的脑海里播放着他见到的那些互动，听到和参与过的那些对话，就像台老唱片机，只不过这张唱片显然被刮花了，因为他无疑错过了很多东西。

回头想想其实不难搞清。他的确从没见过他们之间有什么超越柏拉图的举动。只不过，看到他们之间的亲密，只是Dick的在场就能让Bruce看起来感到那么满足，还有他有时看着Dick离开时眼中的依依不舍，Clark自然会推测……

Bruce皱了皱脸。“好吧，从法律上说不是，不过我一直把他当作儿子。他十二岁失去父母之后我就收留了他，不过他不想让我收养他。”他的脸上掠过一丝阴影，嘴角不高兴地抽动了一下。“他十八岁的时候就离家了。我的错。”他说着就好像这是什么显而易见的事，好像全世界所有人都会这么觉得。

Clark想说点什么，但Bruce继续了下去。“在Jason——在那之后他来看我，但我没办法——”他看起来那么痛苦，让Clark想要伸手触碰他，但他不知道要怎么样去安慰Bruce，他从来没敢尝试过。“我推开了他，我本来以为以后再也见不到他了，但他还是回来了。”他的脸上又露出了那种不舍的微笑，充满了喜爱和感激，这是Clark第一次一点都没有感受到那种总是会涌出的嫉妒。

这份舒适的沉默只持续了一小会儿，然后Bruce叹了口气。“Arthur是对的。”他说，整个转换了话题，他听起来就好像光是承认这一点就让他感到了真实地痛苦。“Dick从来都不喜欢我替他做决定。”他听起来很不高兴，这一次Clark终于有勇气伸出手触碰他，哪怕只是把手友善地放在Bruce的肩膀上。

“我说的话是认真的。我会保护好他。你不需要担心。”

Bruce又叹了口去，但这次听起来多了点恼怒。“我总是会担心，”他无奈地说，但他看向Clark的时候几乎微笑了起来。“这就是我。”

Clark知道自己在盯着他。他的手还放在Bruce的肩膀上，现在他才注意到他能感受到肉体的温度，感受到面料下结实的肌肉，他被烫得松开了手，满脸的窘迫。

他想要问点什么，应该说点什么，但他觉得自己仿佛已经错过了开口的时机。“我该走了。”他说。Bruce的表情变得有些疏离，像是有什么被关上了，他的眼神里有什么Clark无法描述的东西。

“如果你想的话，”Bruce说，但他又迟疑了。“或者你也可以留下，”他补充道，“既然我们已经达成了共识那就是Dick，事实上，不是我的男朋友。”

Clark的脸颊噌地一下就烧了起来。“我没有完整信息。”他咕哝着，不敢去看Bruce的眼睛。Bruce挑了挑眉，看起来更像是被被逗乐而不是被冒犯了。

“现在你有了。”Bruce说这句话的样子就像是在发起什么挑战。Clark意识到这一次他不准备先出手了，但他也不准备后退。

一个微笑在Clark脸上浮现。“现在我有了。”他同意道，然后倾身向前。

**彩蛋**

Clark刚走进家门他的手机就响了起来。他叹了口气把公文包扔到沙发上然后看了眼屏幕。陌生的号码，大概又是工作上的事。好极了。

他还算友善地接起了电话：“Clark Kent。”他惊讶地听到一个熟悉的笑声从那头响起。

“嗨，Clark，”Dick说道，他的语气让Clark有种不祥的预感。“我只是想来打个招呼。你猜怎么着，我今天刚听说了一件很有意思的事。”他故意停顿了一会儿，留给Clark一段可怕的时间来猜测自己下一句要说什么，好营造出足够的戏剧效果。因为Dick就是这么爱表演，而且这一点永远不会变。

“小道消息说你泡到了某个亿万富翁。”说不定这就是全部了，可能Dick只是想来表达一下祝福。Clark差点就说服自己了，结果Dick又张开了嘴。“我就是想来打个招呼。你懂的，作为Bruce的另一个男朋友来问问你想不想要点爱的小贴士。”

Clark闭上眼痛苦地呻吟了起来，而Dick完全没停下的意思。“你懂的，最喜欢的约会地点啊，送礼物的建议啊；给这么有钱的人准备礼物可不太容易——”

“求你停下，”Clark乞求道，尽管他知道肯定没有用。

“不行，你活该。真不敢相信他拿我换了个更老的。不都应该是反着来的吗？”

“我要挂了，”Clark警告道。Dick发出了不高兴的谴责声。Clark已经真切地开始怀念Dick还在崇拜自己的日子了。

“但是，Clark，沟通很重要！特别是在多角恋爱关系里——”

Clark挂断了电话。


End file.
